In The Closet - OS Harmony
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Rita Skeeter con su periodismo amarillista se empeña en hacer creer al Mundo mágico que Harry Potter siempre ha sido gay, pero no sabe que el tiene un secreto muy oculto dentro del clóset. Inspirada por la canción: "In The closet" de Michael Jackson.


Harry se encontraba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro de su casa de Grimmauld Place, leía el periódico con molestia, ¿es que la bruja esa, remedo de periodista no se arrepentía de escribir tantas sandeces juntas?

¿Él siendo gay? No tenía nada en contra de los que tenían esa preferencia, pero él no tenía ese gusto. Había salido con Cho Chang y con Ginny ¿Qué otra prueba quería, Skeeter? ¿Verlo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su pareja actual?

Soltó una sonora carcajada, si no hacía pública su ultima relación amorosa era debido a que deseaba mantenerla dentro del clóset, que nadie supiese de ella, después de todo ambos eran famosos y no tendrían paz ni para salir a comer un helado.

Era irónico pensar en que tenía su relación guardada en el clóset. Sonrió mucho más mientras se ajustaba las gafas. — Cuanto mejor que esté ahí — se dijo.

En ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de su casa, se levantó para ir atender, le había costado hacer el artefacto funcionase dentro de la mágica estancia. La madre de su padrino debió odiar mucho la tecnología muggle, pero era necesaria para un mundo que parecía estar estancado en la época medieval.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo tras poner el auricular en su oído derecho.

_— Hay algo que tengo que decirte...— era el susurró de una hermosa mujer que él conocía perfectamente — Si me prometes que lo entenderás... No puedo contenerme cuando estoy en tu presencia me debilito... Tócame. No escondas nuestro amor de mujer a hombre._

Desde luego que ella ya había leído el periódico y le estaba pidiendo hacer público su romance. Ella era más que una amante, Le hacía sentir pleno, le hacía creer que vale la pena entregarse o intentarlo. Esa pasión no podía quebrarla o ponerla en el horno, era claro que sus emociones no podía mojarlas ni quemarlas debido a que eran muy fuertes, nada iba a acabar con su atracción. Sentía el fuego que quemaba en su interior, era deseo.

— Amor, yo...— no podía sacar nada a la luz, era su secreto mejor guardado.

_— Hay una cosa en la vida que debes entender...— Al parecer no iba a darse por vencida. — La verdad de la lujuria de hombre a mujer, así que abre la puerta y verás que aquí no hay secretos. Muévete, libérame._

Ella usaba un tono de voz seductor que le estaba provocando una erección. Era solo un sentimiento tenía y debía que satisfacerlo, no había manera de ignorarlo y menos de abusar de este. Es solo deseo lo que estaba experimentando en esa llamada. No podía desperdiciarlo — Cariño, quieres entregarte, tu voz me lo dice... hay algo en ti nena que me hace querer entregarme a ti. Juro que hay algo en ti, nena. Solo prométeme que todo lo que nos digamos o todo lo que nos hagamos el uno al otro se quedará en el clóset. — Harry suspiró agitado la maldita presión en su entrepierna le estaba molestando — Si puedes lograr convenceré vale la pena intentarlo. Yo de verdad lo quiero, no puedo negarlo, sabes que es solo deseo.

_Escuchó una suave y dulce risa, así como podía imaginársela mordiendo sus labios — Si está punzándote tienes que frotarlo._

¡Diablos! Su compostura estaba apunto de salir volando por una ventana e iba a perder de control, a ella le gustaba jugar y a él ser la presa de su leona. ¡Hermione deseaba entregarse a él otra vez! No podía resistirse con tanta dulzura y seducción, algo más que su interior estaba quemando porque eso ocurriese.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta por la chimenea hubo aparecido Hermione, con un atuendo bastante candente, ella deseaba entregarse a él. — Solo abre la puerta y verás esta pasión que arde dentro de mí. No me digas que nunca lo dirás. — Se acercó él y tomó su mano para ponerla en su busto — Tócame aquí, muévete y haz el hechizo

Con esas últimas palabras Harry perdió su compostura, todo lo que sucedió entre ellos aquella tarde acabó con promesas que harían pública su relación. Ella lo había logrado, después de todo esa idea no iba a herir a nadie, sus amigos comprenderían que ocurrió lo que ya parecía ser inevitable.

_El quisquilloso_ fue el que dio la premisa al mundo mágico con una entrevista y muchas fotografías que los mostraron besándose y abrazándose. Luna estuvo encantada de hacer publica la relación que estuvo intuyendo que existía tras la guerra. Después de todo ahora ellos habían aceptado sus sentimientos y se veían muy entregados.


End file.
